


(AMV) Don't wanna Miss a thing (Victuuri)

by Velvetblackheart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetblackheart/pseuds/Velvetblackheart
Summary: This is my AMV dedicated to my favorite ship..... Victuuri! I have only done a couple of AMVs so I have alot to improve upon.Hope you all enjoy itI do not own Yuri on ice nor the characters.The song: I don't want to miss a thingIs by Aerosmith (from movie Armageddon)





	(AMV) Don't wanna Miss a thing (Victuuri)

<https://youtu.be/tzbnsCJKGks>


End file.
